You're The Reason Why I Stay
by inhereuphoriceyes
Summary: Eddie&Patricia. Moments of them when they're dating. Love and lust. Kisses and cheesy moments together. What happens if one fight leads Eddie to moving back to America? You wouldn't believe how fluffy..review pretty please?
1. A Cute Start for Valentine's Day

**Disclaimer: I doubt you guys even care or read this crap about not owning House of Anubis, but I don't own House of Anubis.**

Patricia bounded off to school happily. Her mean streak disappeared and her unwelcoming behavior was gone, nowhere to be seen. She wasn't as cruel and burlesque either. The rest of the Anubis students came to realize the happiness Eddie gave her and excepted their relationship with open arms. Everything was completely at peace between the housemates too. Everyone with their usual friendly banter and personalities. Everything was absolutely fine, maybe even perfect. And of course, she retained her somewhat bitter, sarcastic, funny personality. Yes, that would never change. That was the start of their relationship, right? She loved everything the way it was now. She had a gorgeous funny boyfriend who treated her like a queen and he wasn't too clingy either. She smiled at the thought, looking up at the sky and the shining bright sun. Finally, everything felt _right._ Maybe he gave her that.

She hugged her books tightly, wishing it was him and walked swiftly down the path to school. An extra spring to her step, she thought about the kiss they had shared. She blushed. Everyone knew about that now. But she wouldn't let them think that she had let her guard down. The thought of that was completely unquestionable. Confident as ever, she burst through the school doors, stalking down the halls like it was nobody's business. She shrugged and rolled her eyes as everyone looked her over. She was dating the hot bad boy of the school, the American that every girl managed to flirt with at least once. Pfft. If only they knew that he was actually really sweet; he was still a mystery to _her_ even.

A bunch of guys whistled as she stormed by; she guessed, _They probably thought that the loner really was someone to be reckoned with._ She sneered at them and glared. "I'm taken, _losers_."

With a smirk and a feeling of victory, she continued to make her way to her locker. She felt over the moon, not necessarily because she was telling people off (which was quite enjoyable to her anyway), but because a black piece of paper was stuck in between the slots of her locker. She bit her lips, beaming. He was probably looking at her right now. She scanned the room, looking for a trace of dirty blonde hair. With no luck, she thought, _That jerk._ But she slipped the envelope out anyway, a girly smile playing onto her lips, as a slight giggle managed to escape her mouth. Whispers of her name echoed endlessly through the room and she scowled. _Too much attention. No wonder everyone was staring more particularly today. _She fluttered her eyes, and tried to conceal the still persistent smile overtaking her. She managed to control herself eventually, took a deep breath and turned around to glower at the crowd surrounding her. "BUZZ OFF! Don't you guys have lives to go to?" Immediately, the group slowly faded and she grinned at how effective that was. And with the spin of a heel she faced the blue metal before her and taking another glance to the side to make sure no one was looking, she let herself take advantage of the moment and swooned like every other girl would, finally feasting her eyes on the light pink card, very apprehensive to read the finely written words.

And in the beautiful calligraphy he wrote-another thing Sweetie and his mom made him learn-, she read the words to herself.

**Dearest Yacker, **

**I know you didn't want anything special for today, but I decided to be a good guy AND boyfriend today. I have a surprise for you. I spent all my allowance on it, so you better pay me back in kisses. Just kidding, but that would be nice(; Just continue on your regular routine, you'll find me eventually. Happy Valentine's Day~**

**xxx Eddie**

She sighed. _God, I love this guy. Knows just when to be the most adorable thing ever. _

So, she did exactly what he said and left the books she didn't need in her locker. She slammed her locker and sneaked a peek at his. _He's not there like he usually is, _she thought. She shook her head. She really hated surprises. She put on her usual bored, uncaring face to show her indifference and dragged along down the halls to English, _without_ her boyfriend to accompany her.

But still hoping that he would be by her side soon, she found herself fixing her hair and tugging at the hem of her leather jacket.

As she approached English fast and soon, she groaned. _WHERE is he?_ She checked her wristwatch. 7:56. Four minutes until class. She was reluctant to go in; the idea of listening to the new teacher with the breast implants, the one who replaced Mrs. Andrews bothered her. First period was always the longest. Nearly a few feet away from the door, she slowed her footsteps, looking warily around the halls. Her expectation for him to come now was very bleak. _Was he really going to make me WAIT for a surprise? To have the agony of tapping my pencil in class because of uneasiness?_

Almost there, she mumbled briskly, "Slimeball."

A slow realization came to her as she knew now. She'd have to wait for her surprise. She grumbled again and sighed, slumping to the class. Just about to reach for the doorknob, she was grabbed from the back. Her heart skipped a beat in a short quick jump as she was being pulled from her waist by a strong grip. In a matter of seconds, she heard a door open and shut close as she was hurled against the wall and met by a pair of soft thick lips. The initial shock melted away as her lips began to mold with his, delight inhabiting her body as she relaxed into the tender passionate kiss.

Feeling love and lust, she smiled into the kiss. He smiled too and she was a little upset when his lips left hers, his body detaching from her. She unwillingly pulled away herself and panted heavily, taking large intakes of breath even though she could've held it in longer, for him at least.

The lights were on in the dimly lit janitor's closet. Funny, she just noticed.

She chuckled as she stared into his hazel eyes, relieved. Who knew? A classic. Making out in the janitor's closet. _Check that off my list of to-do's before I die._

The space was cluttered in the small room, loads of equipment littering the floor of the closet. It kept him close to her and she felt happy about that because he was only a few inches away, his warmth making her feel at home. He wore simply a black jacket, resembling the ones people wear to Proms. And underneath was a white V-neck that hugged him just right. Then, he wore a pair of blue jeans, that also fit him incredibly well. I looked him over again and he laughed. "Really?"

"Yeah, you look good. Although I swear I saw that look from a High School Musical movie. Trying to be Troy Bolton or something?" She winked at him.

"Yes, Patricia. I'm trying to be Troy Bolton. I'm planning to dye my hair brown, make it longer, and start playing basketball. Oh! And I'm going to dance and sing on stage like a dumbass."

"Aww, cute. You'd look hot like that." She smirked at him.

"Please shut up. I'm trying to look nice." He looked at her appreciatively and pecked her forehead. "But you look great. Beautiful like always. You know, with your leather EVERYTHING." He gestured to her.

"Thanks. But you look good. Really." She tugged at his collar, bringing them closer together. She leaned in again, hungry for another kiss. He was happy to comply and closed the gap between them. This time, the kiss was less gruff. Short and sweet. Once they finished, Patricia jokingly asked him, "So, is your so-called _surprise_, you know, the one you spent ALL your allowance on just a trip to the janitor's closet and a bunch of making out? Did you have to rent this place from Jim or something?"

"No," he said, taking a strand of her hair and placing it to the side, his hot breath caressing her cheeks. "Believe it or not, there's something else."

"Mhhmm, sounds fun." She licked her lips at him, breaking the mood, teasing him.

"Oh, just stop. Expect something...I dunno, like the stuff from those crappy romantic movies." He widened his eyes, trying to look serious.

She looked up, pretended to think, and nodded. "Okay, so _you_ want to have an awkward candle-lit dinner on the beach?"

He gave her a blank look. "You are impossible." She laughed at him and he took her chin with his thumb. "I'm breaking more personal rules for you. Can you try not to make this harder than it already is?" He looked at her with those pleading eyes and she couldn't resist. She agreed, pressing her lips together, staring up at him with a cute face.

"Okaaaay," she whispered.

"Good," he replied. He let go of her and beheld a brown picnic basket before her. He held it with both hands, lifting it up, giving her a charming smile. "You know this whole boyfriend thing is hard for me. I've never really had a steady relationship before."

"I know."

"So, I wanna be the best for you, because you know that I REALLY like you and I dunno, you make me feel...different." He said this awkwardly, at a loss for words, but trying to communicate the best he could.

"I know." Her voice was a still monotone. She was serious and it made her a little nervous. You could not miss the slight break in her voice as she said it.

"So will you stop being difficult?"

"Naaaah." And the situation cooled off a little bit. They were both relieved.

"Yep. That's my girl. So are you willing to play hooky for the day?"

"Absolutely." She nodded vigorously and pretentiously.

"Perfect. Now we can get out of this dump," he added. "Mah lady?" he said, holding out his hand.

Patricia then giggled and took it gratefully. Once their hands were locked, securely intwined together, she gave him a little kiss on the lips and they left the crammed area, striding down the halls, with no one to interrupt them, Eddie holding his girl close to his side, never letting go as they marched to where their wonderful day together would continue.

* * *

><p><strong><em>So, please review and tell me how I did. This is going to be a multi-chapter, even though it might sound like a oneshot. Most of it is very fluffy as you can see, but a real plot will begin to form later on. Check out my poll and profile for info about updating because if you know me, you'd know I'm not very reliable when it comes to updating. Sorry 'bout that(: Bye~ <em>**


	2. Winter fades away, so are we a nay?

**Disclaimer: What, what, what UP Nick? I know we're like so tight and you love my stories, yo. We are HOMIES, bro. Just lay off the lawyers, will ya? I don't own anything. God damn people gotta interrupt me with threats of suing while I'm golfing..**

Groundhog's Day was a little disappointing; winter was too. Both Eddie and Patricia had always hated the cold...despite the fact that that was how they acted towards everyone, even each other. They hated the way their skin felt like smooth ice, as if they were vampires from that 'stupid American movie' as they had both phrased it. "Twinight..or whatever?" "Twilight," he corrected, raising his eyebrows and brushing her hands with his fingertips, a little grin barely etched on his face as he thought of how adorable some British people could be, especially his girlfriend. And then she stuck her tongue out at him, breaking into a laugh as his arms, draped along hers, tightened despite her constant wriggling. So she just looked up at him, locked as prisoner as he smirked, pulling her back to fall against his hard chest. And even if she did deny it, she smiled at the warmth.

They hated how when they were walking to school together, the other would shiver meekly, showing their weakness toward the cold. And then one would toss their head back and laugh at the other, completely unaware that they were doing the same thing. The process was unbelievably meticulous.

They hated how their faint blushes could be seen easily, their emotions, intended to be hidden, showing. The contrast between pink and white was obvious, unnervingly and agonizingly obvious.

They hated how they were pushed and inclined to clutching to the other, intwining themselves for the slightest bit of heat. Well, that's at least what they'd say, but with reasoning, everyone would beg to differ.

After the whole mystery, Patricia was more free and available, and Eddie, with gratitude and greed, gladly sought her attention. And although they weren't the ones desperate to show love and affection to one another, the whole school raved on and on about them, an iconic statement of a cute relationship apparently. It bothered them that everyone was so pushy and information-hungry for stuff about them. They were no different than the typical teenage couple, no better than "Fabina" or "Amfie." So what was so interesting about _them_? Two rebels bluntly trying to cooperate and enjoy the other's time, despite their aggressive, flirty fighting. That was surely not something to be curious about. Anyone could easily find that in a TV sitcom.

Perhaps it was the way they had the perfect timing. Unholy and impatient, their spies were always on the lookout, anxious as if there was something to expect. But really, all there was was a feisty new couple, walking the snow-blessed paths together, frosty and embracing each other. However, no one could technically deny the fact that the two were almost seemingly ready for a photo-op, their beanies perfectly disheveled. Smiling with their teeth, no trace of disdain on their faces. It was perfect. Too perfect and adorable in other people's minds. But none of them had ever thought that the couple had problems like any other couples did. They thought Patricia and Eddie were practically flawless. They hadn't considered the fact that Eddie and Patricia were actually choking themselves on the inside. Mentally smacking themselves because of their shameful relationship problems and their bleak attempts at fixing them.

Were people really that nosy? Did they honestly think that they had the right? These exact questions were imposed on the two's minds. Perhaps it was because of the cheesy romantic scenes in life where the couple throws snowballs at one another, pushing their partner in a slippery, challenging battle. Maybe that was all that was and they'd soon gain peace now that it was spring.

But Eddie wasn't planning to be that way with Patricia. Although the meaningless banter was pleasurable, he clearly took pride and enjoyed acting sentimental and couple-ly with her. And he didn't want it to go just because of a simple change of weather. Wrapping his arms around her, pulling her close, cuddling.. All of it seemed too priceless and wonderful. All these feelings that had surfaced were new to him. And he liked them. Could it be love? He mentally shook his head. **That** should not even cross Eddie Swe-Miller's mind. This boy could not be tamed or held back from the world of beautiful women awaiting him. But as she fixed her head to fit into the crook of his neck and _tried_ to hold his hand, he felt he didn't need anymore or anyone other than her. It was like he was bounded to her, her with the clunk of her combat boots and the flaps of her leather jackets. The mind-blowing snarky attitude that made him wonder senseless. And the blazing red hair that blew in the wind and aroused him.

All of it was _so_ attractive to him and he wanted her so badly. All of the hugging and kissing could not be considered inferior in Patricia's mind. He would not allow her to think that way, so solemnly. It simply was not an option. Laid back and careless as he was, this was the type of thing he had to hold on to, had to be stubborn as hell about. Because although girls in skimpy gold bikinis were attractive and so very worthy of him, he thought oh so humbly, leopard prints and neon colors were just his type of heroine. So he'd fight for her. He'd be the boyfriend girls bragged about to their friends. He'd try not to make fast overbearing changes. And he'd be patient with her, because even though he was the first to lower his forcefield, the first to try to pick up the pieces of their relationship, he knew that himself too, would have trouble opening up as well.

And possibly, he'd get something back in return. Something he could smile about during a painful class in Boresville, U.K. Something that would make him want to twirl her around like Fabian did to Nina.

But despite this newfound admiration and determination, he knew it was going to be hard. And feelings were going to spill out. All of this which was not good, not good, because Eddie doesn't do trying, Eddie doesn't fall for a girl, Eddie doesn't do feelings, heck, Eddie just doesn't do hard.

Yet he knows it's what he's supposed to do. And if this was what it took to get something out of Patricia Williamson, so be it. He was ready to take the challenge, this scary pathway down the road to true manhood, the road to real companionship.

He was ready, he kept assuring himself. He was ready. He was ready. HE WAS READY! He was so. damn. fucking. ready.

So why was he suddenly so nervous? And why did his hand start to sweat as they rested in hers?

* * *

><p><strong>OKAY, okay. So, I know I haven't updated in literally a month now. I really need to take care of my multi-chapters.. And I'm extremely sorry because the reviews were honestly so nice to hear. I'm glad I got a bit of feedback. I know, it was a little OOC. I was just so excited, I guess I only proofread it 30 times instead of 50. I'm trying to work on this stuff and it would be nice to have some more feedback. I was hoping to make this chapter better, but I dunno if that went as planned. It could've been good but it was just SO CHOPPY. Either way, please for my lowly author's sake, click that little button at the bottom and tell me. ESPECIALLY if you favorited or author-alerted me. If you liked this story enough to do that, you should at least have a minute to make a poor girl smile. LOL sorry I'm not trying to be harsh but yeah, it gets on us authors' minds. So yeah. But you can go ahead and scream at the top of your lungs because of me taking so long. Your parents won't mind.<strong>

**Oh, and well, just if you guys were wondering, this chapter was more of a fill-in chapter that kind of developed on it's own. It focuses a little on Eddie's thoughts as you can see and well, he's ranting on the weather and is worried they won't be as intimate since it's warming up. So if you were looking forward to the whole picnic thing, don't worry. It's coming FOR SURE in the next chapter. And I'd be sure to write the next chapter faster if I got a good amount of reviews.. Huh, HUH? You know what I mean. -wink, wink- Anyways, seriously long author's note. Sorry, I'll leave you guys alone now.**


End file.
